1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, and more particularly to a power connector with a conductive contact fastened firmly and securely.
2. The Related Art
Power connectors are widely used in the field of electronics. A conventional power connector comprises a main body and a conductive contact received in the main body. In order to transmit an electrical signal steadily, it's necessary to ensure a certain pressing force between the conductive contact and a terminal of a mating power connector while the mating power connector is engaging with the conductive contact. Because of the pressing force, a pushing/pulling force between the conductive contact and the terminal of the mating connector arises when the mating connector is inserted into or drawn out of the power connector, and the pushing/pulling force will make the conductive contact move forwards or backwards and affect the secure retention of the conductive contact in the main body of the power connector, and then affect the transmission of the electrical signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,514 discloses a conductive contact with a housing fixed at the front of a main body, to prevent the conductive contact from moving forwards or backwards. However, by this way, it must add another components. With the increase of the number of the components, the problems will increase too, for example, the housing looses from the main body, and then causes the unstable engagement between the conductive contact and the main body, therefore, the electrical signal is unsteadily transmitted.